Wanting Something
by Shakespeares Whore
Summary: ON HAITUS: Post War, Post Hogwarts slight OOC. They work at the Ministry, Harry has to go on an assignment to smooth out relations between the UK Wizards and the Austrailian Wizards, Draco has been assigned at his Bodyguard HD SLASH
1. The Office Drama

Disclaimers: No Harry, Draco and Co. do not belong to me, how ever much I wish they might. They just don't', its a fact thatI cry myself to pieces every night over that sad, sad fact. In any case. Please don't' sue, I'm writing this purely for my own enjoyment and to boost my ego with any reviews that I might get hint hint Should you how ever choose to sue me, all you will receive is: a hair band, a can tab, some lint, a slightly tattered Sorcerer's Stone paper back, and the contents of my wallet: two dollars, a condom expiration date 1997, and a picture of my grandmother... no Nancy Regan.

Cookies to the first review that tells me where that's from:P

* * *

Harry sat at his desk and simply pondered his life. He was bored. Was he supposed to be bored? He didn't think so. But of course that was just Hermione talking. He was supposed to enjoy his work. After all wasn't this what he had signed up for? Hadn't he signed up and gone through training to become an Auror? Yes. Yes he had, but what he had wanted was to go outside and _find_ the people he was doing reports on. Not sit in an office letting other people do the work that he wanted to do. 

Of course the Ministry would never allow their golden boy to actually _do_ something with his life. They wouldn't want him to get hurt.

Harry rolled his eyes at the thought. Hadn't he been the one who had saved everyone in the first place? He had destroyed Voldemort, at great personal risk!

Hermione told him not to worry, to calm down about the whole thing. But he couldn't. Not when people like Ron and Seamus were out there, hell even Neville was out there, as a medic, but still out there all the same. Even bleeding _Draco Malfoy_ was out there finding the bad guys; he found the whole situation highly unfair. Why was Draco allowed to be out there and he wasn't. It just didn't make sense.

A knock on the door brought his attention back to the real world and away from his self-pity. 'Think of the devil and he shall come' 1 Harry thought to himself as none other than Draco Malfoy walked into the room.

"Potter," the other man began, not even bothering to look up form the report he was reading, "Kingsly said you were supposed to go out with me tomorrow. I don't know why. But you are."

Harry blinked. "Wha… what!" 'Ok, maybe not a devil, but an angel in disguise.' "I'm to go on a mission? With you?"

Draco sighed exasperatedly. "Isn't that what I just said?" He looked up from the papers and smirked. "Aren't you even going to ask what it is?"

Harry's excited mind glossed over the word 'what' and glared a little at Draco before he gave in to his curiosity. "Fine, who am I going after?"

"_You_ are not going after anyone. It's a good will mission to Australia. We leave tomorrow morning. I'll be acting as your bodyguard." Draco's smirk widened as he watched Harry's face fall. "Oh trust me I'm no more excited about this mission than you are. I have to spend three weeks with you in a different country. Yay."

"Three weeks? What about Trisha?"

"They said she could come. Granger thought a change of scenery would be good for her, so she vouched for her… ah… person." Draco chuckled.

"Shut your mouth Malfoy. She is a perfect lady and everyone knows that."

"Well anyway, she can come if you want her to, and if she wants to." He said nonchalantly.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair and readjusted his glasses; he since leaving school had updated them to a rectangular frame, achieving the 'just shagged' look. Draco tried not to notice, and look like he wasn't noticing, which was hard, so he put on his 'Ice Prince' face and showed off no emotion at all. It was a well known fact that Harry hated the 'Ice Prince' act, but telling Draco that would mean showing that he actually cared and that would ruin their little game.

"Thank you. I'll tell her when I get home tonight."

"You do that. I'm sure she'll be thrilled." Draco said sarcastically.

"I'm sure she will be Malfoy. We don't travel that much anymore so I'm sure Trisha would love to go. Even considering that she'd have to put up with you for three weeks."

"Oh please Potter, Trisha loves me, and you know it. I'm sure if she could she'd love to come live with me instead of you."

"Then it's probably a good thing she can't, she's…" Harry was cut off at that point by some very loud shouting in the hall.

"NO BLOODY WAY AM I LETTING THIS HAPPEN!"

Harry shot off his chair, pushed past Malfoy and rushed into the hall. There was Ron huffing and puffing as though the world was coming to an end. "Ron! Calm down! What's going on?"

Ron whipped around to see Harry. "Don't worry. I'm not going to let it happen Harry. I'll go instead."

"Let what happen Ron?" He said even though he had a sinking feeling as to what it was.

"You can't go to Australia alone with him Harry. I forbid it." Ron's face what bright red by this point. Every person on the floor was looking out trying to figure out what was going on.

One of the girls giggled softly at the sight of Ron yelling at Harry about going somewhere with another man. To her it looked like a lovers quarrel, even though she knew Ron was married. She walked out and smile at him. "Ron sweetie, you know you can't change it. Harry has to go to Australia with Draco."

Ron looked helplessly at his wife. "But Pans…"

"No buts, you know you can't change Kingsley's decision about this." Pansy gave her husband a look that said 'so don't even try or it or there will be a couch in your sleeping future.'

"Thank you Pansy." Draco drawled as he leaned against Harry's office door frame, his arms crossed on his chest, his left leg over his right and the folder hanging from one hand, and looking for all the world like he belonged there. "The Weasel was getting loud. I shall never understand why you married him."

"No I don't believe you ever will." Pansy said with a serene smile and a look of extreme happiness as she placed a palm on her bulging stomach.

Draco rolled his eyes. "In any case Potter and I will be going to Australia in the morning as per Kingsley's orders."

Ron was still red in the face and glaring at Draco. "If anything happens to Harry or Trisha there will be hell to pay, _Ferret_ ."

Harry coughed and spoke sheepishly. "Ron, Malfoy is extremely good at his job. You know he is. He hasn't lost anyone he was assigned to. Trisha and I are in good hands. And it's not like I'm not fully capable to take care of the two of us myself."

Ron grumbled and Pansy laughed and patted her husbands arm. "It will be fine love; Draco will take good care of Harry. Won't you Draco?" She sent a mischievous look towards her old friend that no one else caught, to Draco's immense relief.

Draco and Harry chuckled. Right before Draco could answer Kingsley walked out into the hall. "What is going on out here?" he asked.

Harry gave a quick smile. "Nothing really, we were just discussing my assignment. I assume I'll be given a debriefing report?" He spoke in the precise, clipped tones of someone in charge.

Ron, Draco and Pansy were unpulsed by this, because they had seen it happen a lot during the war, but Kingsley was slightly startled by this change in Harry. He would have thought Harry would be grateful to get out of his office.

"Ahh, right, yes of course you will be. I have it right here actually. I was on my way to give it to you now." Kingsley held out the folder so Harry could take it.

"Thank you." Harry smiled taking the folder and opening it scanning the pages.

"Harry I really appreciate you doing this for us, for the Minsitry." He spoke with gratitude. "We've sent others but none of the negotiations worked. We are hoping that you, being who you are…"

"You're hoping that because I'm 'Harry Potter' that they'll listen to our demands and take them sitting down."

Kingsley was again slightly stunned. "Ah, yes." He coughed uncomfortable with the situation he had been put in. "You see, the Muggles are having a bit of a problem with the Muggles down there, they're asking for reparations for the past, and the Wizarding government has started asking for some as well."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll try to see what I can do. I hope to be bringing Trisha with me, will the accommodations we'll be given be adequate for her as well?"

"Yes, we made sure of that the moment we thought to ask you."

"Thank you."

"Well then, I'll be off to tell the Minister that you've accepted."

"You do that."

Kingsley walked off and Harry sighed and looked at Pansy, "Well I'm sorry to say, I'll have to decline your invitation for dinner tonight, looks like me and Trisha have to pack."

Pansy gave him a sweet smile. "Its ok, we understand. Though the twins will be upset you and Trisha won't be coming."

Harry laughed. "Tell them we said sorry then. I expect Hermione and Blaise will be coming over to say bye tonight so, I'll see you all when we get back." He looked at the clock. "It's time for me to go home now." He gave Pansy a hug, and shook Ron's and Draco's hand, "I'll see you in the morning Malfoy."

"I'll be there at 8 AM, so be ready."

"We will be."

"Good."

With that Harry apparated out of the hall with a lightening bolt crack like noise.

As he appeared in his front hall he shouted "Trisha? I'm home!"

* * *

AN:1. no I got that from no where in particular. If it sounds like something from somewhere, tell me in a review, cause it just came to me out of no where, I really have no clue if it did or not. 

And as always reviews are always wanted and appreciated! I love them and so do my plot bunnies, they only come to me when people like what they've given me.

Harry- Yes you'll also notice that she made some of us slightly OOC

Me- What? How did you get out!

Harry- EEP! Draco! Save me!

Draco comes running

Draco- Oh dear gods. You didn't Harry! You didn't make her mad did you!

Harry- whimpers just save me please?

Me- What is with you all getting out! You are supposed to stay in the locked basement until I need you! picks them up and puts them back Sorry bout that, they escape from time to time… in any case Reviews are loved and cherished. You see the little review button down there? Yep right here. Click it please? Cookies for those that do!


	2. Home for Dinner

**_Disclaimers_**: No Harry, Draco and Co. do not belong to me, how ever much I wish they might. They just don't', it's a fact that I cry myself to pieces every night over that sad, sad fact. In any case. Please don't' sue, I'm writing this purely for my own enjoyment and to boost my ego with any reviews that I might get hint hint Should you how ever choose to sue me, all you will receive is: a hair band, a can tab, some lint, a slightly tattered Sorcerer's Stone paper back, and the contents of my wallet, however sparse they might be. I have no cash, poor college student after all.

**Les Lapins Mauvais:** I'm glad some one likes cliffies ; P haha, no see you're asking questions that I just can't answer! But you will find out with in the first few lines of this chapter

**Elektra107:** I'm so happy you like it! It makes me feel so much better about writing this! It came to me one day in the middle of work, so I just wrote it down.

**MyOriginalIntent:** lol, yes yes Harry is Draco's, this is a well known and loved fact, Trisha's important to Harry but I'm not saying who she is in this! You'll have to read it. And I was sitting at my desk at work when I thought of it so yah… hence why Harry has a desk job…

**Aerama:** YES! I have managed to convert someone! Whee! I hope to keep your interest. If you don't like where I'm going with it, please tell me! I'm open to any and all tips.

**angelkitty77**: here you go! A new chapter! Whee! And its LONG OO

* * *

"Trisha? I'm home!"

A blur of light brown hair came running into the front room and collided into Harry's leg.

"Hi sweet pea! How was your day?" Harry beamed down at his daughter as he knelt to pick her up.

"We had so much fun today Daddy! Mrs. Ayers and me went to the park and then we went shopping and Daddy I saw the prettiest kitty she was so cute! And then we went to another store where Mrs. Ayers bought some dragon scales and we saw Uncle Sev but he wasn't so nice but then Uncle Remy came and he smiled and said hi then said something to Uncle Sev and then he bought me icecream at Fortescu and and and then we said bye and Uncle Remy gave me a kiss bye and then Uncle Sev patted my head and told me to be good and then and then and then…"

Harry laughed. "Whoa! Slow down you! Take a breath!" he smiled as his four year old daughter gulped down breaths. He looked up to see the matronly Irish Mrs. Ayers walk in. "Hello Mrs. Ayers. How are you?"

"Quite fine Mr. Potter, thank you. As always she was an absolute peach today. Mr. Lupin and Mr. Snape send their regards and asked me to tell you they'd be stopping by later tonight."

"Thank you Mrs. Ayers. And please, call me Harry. I've been given an assignment that requires me to leave the country for the next three weeks. I've decided to bring Trisha, would you care to accompany us? Since I will be working down there I'll need someone to watch the rascal." As he spoke the word 'rascal' he began to tickle his daughter. She laughed hysterically and squirmed around begging to be let go. Mrs. Ayers smiled as she watched the father and daughter interact, it was quite touching really.

"Yes of course I would Mr. Potter."

"Thank you again. It would be the same arrangement as we have here, you would have the nights off, save on the random occasion that I might be required to have a dinner meeting."

"Daddy! Where are we going!" The little girl stared up at him with expressive wide eyes.

"Why pumpkin we're going to Australia with Uncle Draco."

Trisha clapped her hands happily and squealed, she really did like Draco for all her father attempted to remain removed from him in regards to anything, or any one else.

Mrs. Ayers smiled again, "That will be just fine Mr. Potter. When shall I return in the morning?"

"Oh the usual time is fine. 7:30, Malfoy said he'd be here at around 8 so that should be fine."

"Very well then. I didn't start a dinner because I had thought you to be going to the Weasley's tonight, but I can whip up something."

"No thank you Mrs. Ayers. You deserve a night off, we can order take away and pack while we wait for it to come."

"If you're sure, I'll see you in the morning. Good night poppet." She gave Trisha a quick kiss on the top of her head before she left.

"'Night Mrs. Ayers! See you tomorrow!"

When the nanny walked out the door Harry smiled at his daughter. "What do you want for dinner tonight? We could get pizza… or Chinese… or Indian…"

"Pizza!" Trisha threw her hands in the air in excitement.

"Pizza it is then." Harry stood up and put out his hand for her to hold as the made their way to the kitchen. He dialed the phone number for the closest pizzeria and waited for it to ring. "Hello, Hi yes, I'd like to order a small cheese pizza. Potter, delivery please. 12 Grimwald Place. Thank you. Oh right my number 8323- 9983. 20 minutes? Thank you again. Bye." He looked down to Trisha, "Well sweetness, we'll have dinner in 20 minutes so why don't we start packing your stuff?"

His daughter smiled and ran to her room. He shook his head and chuckled as he walked after her. They packed her tiny clothes, making sure to include some nice dresses incase they went out to dinner with anyone. Trisha was so thrilled to be going somewhere with her 'uncle Draco' that it was all she could talk about.

"Daddy Daddy Daddy! I can't wait to see Uncle Drake! I haven't seen him in forever! Why don't you have him over? I wish he came over more don't you Daddy? Cause he always brings me a present. And it's always sooooo cool. Do you think he'll bring me something tomorrow?"

She went on chattering about how fun her 'Uncle Drake' was and how he was so nice the entire time that they were packing. They finished up just as the bell rang at the front door telling them that the pizza was there. Trisha squeeled and ran off to the door and tried to open it. Harry laughed and ran after her scooping her up in his arms and opening the door.

"Hello, how much was that?" He reached into his back pocket with his free hand while his daughter squirmed around in his arms trying to reach for the pizza box.

"5.70 sir." The high school aged delivery boy was quite taken with the little girl and smiled at her.

"PIZZA!" Trisha reached out once more for the box and the two men laughed.

Harry took out a tenner and handed it to the boy, "Here, keep the change, thanks so much."

"Thank you sir." The exchanged the money for the pizza, "Have a good night sir."

"You too."

"Bye bye!"

The delivery boy smiled and said, "Bye precious, I've got two kid sisters at home, I spoil them rotten." He laughed and went back to his car.

Harry smiled down at his little angel who was still trying to gab at the pizza box. "Shall we go eat then? Or do you want to do something else?"

She pouted. "I wanna eat the pizza Daddy!"

"Alright, alright, we'll eat the pizza." He carried her into the kitchen and put the pizza on the table and went to get the plates, forks knives and cups. He put Trisha in the booster seat and pulled out a slice of pizza, and proceded to cut it into pieces for her.

"NO! I wanna eat it like you do Daddy!"

"It's a little too hot for that now, why don't you eat this slice cut up and by the time you finish it the other slices will be cooler."

She pouted but said, "Otay…"

And that's how they ate. Until they heard some one come in through the Floo.

"Harry? Harry are you here?" He heard Hermione's voice call through the house.

He smiled and looked over at Trisha, "Guess whos here? Aunt Mione!"

Trisha squirmed out of her chair and ran to see her 'aunt'. "AUNT MIONE!" The Floo opened again and Blaise came out, followed by Severus and Remus.

Hermione opened her arms to the little girl running toward her. "Hello sweet pea!" She gave her a huge hug. "So I hear you're going on a trip with Daddy and Uncle Draco!"

Trisha nodded happily and then went on to tell her exactly what clothes they had packed and how much she hoped that Uncle Drake would bring her a present in the morning cause that's what he always did. Hermione listened with an amused look on her face.

And that's what Harry saw when he walked into the sitting room, four adults listening to a four year old. He chuckled and leaned against the door frame. He went to get his camera so they could remember this later. When he took the picture and the flash went off, all five of them looked up at him, "It was just so cute. I couldn't help it. But its time for this young lady to go to bed."

"Aww Daddy… five more minutes?" Harry shook his head no. "four more minutes?" He shook his head again. "three more minutes?" He was trying very hard not to laugh when he shook his head once more. "two more minutes?" He started to move forward to pick her up. "one more minutes?"

"No pumpkin, we have a long day tomorrow, and don't you want to be wide awake for when you see Uncle Draco tomorrow?"

Her answer was a yawn "Yes Daddy." And then laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

Harry smiled lovingly at his daughter. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to put her to bed." All four adults nodded laughingly.

Harry changed her clothes into her nightgown and put her into her little bed. He smiled happily down at her. He was so lucky to have her.

:FLASHBACK:

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, and Draco had gone to a wizarding club one night five years ago. They'd all gotten spectacularly smashed and Harry ended up leaving with some girl, and then proceeded to have wild kinky sex, both forgetting of course any contraceptive of any kind. They woke up the next morning with huge hangovers, drank some black coffee and then apologized, exchanged numbers and then never saw each other again.

Harry had known for quite some time before that that he was bi, but over the months following, what his friends dubbed the 'Incident' Harry discovered that he really leaned more towards the guys when it came to people he was attracted to. He dated a few guys each one excessively good looking and blonde, before he stopped kidding himself and realized who he really wanted.

He was just getting over a particularly heinous break up when one day nine months after the 'Incident' he got a call from St. Mungo's Hospital while he was at work.

"Hello Mr. Potter? I'm sorry to bother you right now but we have a bit of a situation here. Last night a young woman came here to give birth, towards the end of the labor we realized that she was dying. No one had come in with her, and she doesn't have any next of kin listed. So we asked her who the father was and she gave your name."

Harry started to say "No that's impossible" when he remembered the 'Incident'. "It's possible. Is there something you'd like me to do?"

"Yes if it's at all possible we'd like you to do a blood test and see if you recognize the woman."

"Of course. I'll be right there." Harry appararated to the St. Mungo's waiting room, he gave his name and they showed him to the doctor that had called.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I must say it's an honor to meet you, even under these conditions. I'm Dr. Argeros." He held out his hand, Harry took it and smiled.

"It's a pleasure."

"If you'll follow me, we'll get the unpleasant visit to the morgue done first." When they arrived and Harry saw the woman, he recognized her immediately.

"Yes, I know her, I just don't' understand why she never said anything. I gave her my number and address." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Can I see the child now?"

The doctor smiled. "Certainly Mr. Potter, right this way please." He lead the way from the literal death to life, when Harry saw the baby girl in the nursery he didn't even flinch as they took blood, he was so enthralled by the child. A few moments later Dr. Argeros came back smiling and said, "Congratulations Mr. Potter. You have a baby girl." He laughed softly at the look on Harry's face.

"She is mine then? When can I take her home and has she been named yet?"

"You can take her tomorrow and her mother named her with her last breath. She was named Trisha. I assume you'll want the birth certificate to have your name?"

"Yes yes." Harry was hardly paying any attention to the man, he had eyes only for the beautiful little girl staring back at him. "Can I hold her?"

Dr. Argeros smiled. "Come this way." He led Harry into the nursery and let him pick up his new baby.

"She is so precious. My baby girl."

:END FLASHBACK:

"My baby girl." Harry whispered down at the sleeping form of his daughter. He kissed her forehead and left the room, turning on the glow stars that light the room in the dark.

He went back to the sitting room and talked with his friends for awhile before he too was yawning. Hermione laughed.

"Oh Harry, you must be exhausted. We should go, you do have a long day ahead of you." She stood up and gave him a hug. "We'll see you three when you get back ok?" She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Laters Har. Have fun down under mate. Keep an eye out for any cute Australian men you might want to bring home." Blaise winked at him before taking his wife back home through the Floo.

"Good night Blaise, Hermione." Harry said as he yawned.

Remus gave Harry a hug, "Harry, good luck at the meetings, we'll miss you. But don't forget to have some fun while your down there." He gave his honorary godson a jokingly warning look.

Severus came up behind Remus and put his arm around his lovers waist. "My own godson will see to that love, don't you worry about it. Good night Harry."

"Good night Sev, Goodnight Remy." He watched them disapear into the Floo and dragged himself off to his room where he packed quickly and then flung himself into bed.

* * *

AN:

Yay! Another chapter done! I'm so happy, but of course this is what happens when writers get bored at work. They come up with stupid slashy ideas.

Harry: Right. Not of course that I mind or anything, but the only thing that you gave us to eat in here is whipped cream and chocolate sauce.

Draco: That's not food. I need something of sustenance.

**Glare **NO stupid boys, I haven't given you dinner yet, that's not for just ANY eating! Its for your special appitites. Your second brain.

Harry: **blush** oh… yes… ok…

Draco: **drags Harry back to the closet** I think we'll be in here till you need us k?

**Grins** I love these two. I think I shall keep them. Anyway Review! its simply its easy! its the new pink!

Draco: that makes no sense you know that right?

Hush, I'm the author here! Besides aren't you supposed to be eating whipped cream off Harry right now?

Draco: Good point. Bye.

**giggles are heard from inside the closet. **

Ok anyway, as I was saying, review and the slash goodness will continue!


End file.
